


Dungeon & Dancers

by Steno



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bodyswap, Fem!Lance (but not actually), Gen, Genderswap, Tales of Altea Fanzine, clueless Keith, male!Pidge (but not actually), online games
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steno/pseuds/Steno
Summary: C'era una volta un mago elfo annoiatoA combattere da solo era votatoe in gabbia si sentiva intrappolato***Dove Lotor è diventato talmente forte all'interno del gioco online a cui è iscritto che si annioia, ma un'allegra compagnia guaidata da una danzatrice gli fa scoprire le gioie di giocare in team.***Prosa e versi...lo so o problemi.





	Dungeon & Dancers

 

_C'era una volta un mago elfo annoiato_

_A combattere da solo era votato_

_e in gabbia si sentiva intrappolato_

 

Lotor scagliò un thunder contro l’ultimo hobgalra. Sarebbe dovuta essere una quest di rango A, ma il mago l’aveva trovata deludentemente facile.

Stava per teletrasportarsi alla Città d’Inizio per riscuotere la ricompensa, quando un suono soffocato richiamò la sua attenzione. Seguendo il rumore, riuscì a scoprire da dove veniva: qualcosa si agitava in una caverna secondaria che non aveva notato in un primo momento.

Quel qualcosa si rivelò essere qualcuno, una ragazza apparentemente; era legata in modo stretto, con la testa infilata in un sacco sporco. Stava tremando vistosamente per il freddo: il il suo abbigliamento non lasciava molto all’immaginazione, come tutti i vestiti da danzatrice offerti dal gioco.

«Solo un attimo,» Lotor non era solito soccorrere gli altri, ma non era certo senza cuore. Lanciò un incantesimo che fece sparire le corde e la ragazza si strappò in fretta il sacco dalla testa con un gemito sollevato.

«Finalmente!» esclamò sorridendo a Lotor, «Ti ringrazio!»

Ma il mago la fissò, senza parole. Quella non era di certo una ragazza.

°°°

«Perchè non hai ricominciato il gioco?» chiese.

«Perché volevo giocare con un paio di amici. Ci siamo accordati per incontrarci nella Città d’Inizio dopo aver completato il tutorial e  aver scelto la classe, non volevo farli aspettare. Inoltre, ho scoperto che i danzatori hanno ottime statistiche riguardo destrezza e agilità, quasi come un ladro, e posso comunque usare armi a lungo raggio,» spiegò la danzatrice.

«Comprensibile. Ma come hai fatto ad arrivare nel nascondiglio degli hobgalra se hai un team? È una quest per giocatori singoli,» chiese il mago.

«Oh! È perchè Pidge doveva portare il suo cane dal veterinario e Hunk aveva una relazione da finire, così sono andato da solo. Mi stanno aspettando alla Locanda, a dire il vero. A proposito, ti spiacerebbe non fare parola con loro del fatto che sono stato catturato?» disse la ragazza.

«Non vedo perché no. A condizione che mi lasci riscuotere il premio della quest.»

«Certo!»

 

_Così, il mago incontrò l’arciere mancato,_

_che per sbaglio un danzatore era diventato,_

_ma che continuava a definirsi un cecchino nato_

 

«Lance!» esclamò un ragazzo che brandiva una verga da curatore, facendo cenno all'amico da un tavolo appena entrarono nella taverna.

«Ehilà ragazzi, scusate il ritardo. Questo è Lotor. Lotor, questi sono i miei amici, Pidge e Hunk,» spiegò Lance.

«Un mago? È una classe rara, perché si ha bisogno di moltissimi punti esperienza per raggiungere i livelli più alti,» disse il ragazzo biondo, vestito da alchimista.

«Certamente, ma ne vale la pena,» rispose Lotor fissandolo. «Credo che Lance mi abbia accennato che sei un ragazza. Come mai hai scelto l'avatar maschile?»

«Ma hai visto la versione femminile dell’alchimista?! È indecente!» disse Pidge disgustata.

«Essere sexy non è un’abilità che puoi sbloccare!» esclamò Lance, portando una mano al fianco e una a lato della testa.

«E non tutti sono così stupidi da cliccare sulla classe sbagliata,» puntualizzò l'alchimista.

«È STATO UN LAG!» ribatté la danzatrice.

 

_La danzatrice, l'alchimista e il guaritore;_

_un gruppo dallo strano aspetto esteriore_

_che il futuro ci rivelerà vincitore_

 

Il giorno seguente, affrontarono la loro prima avventura insieme: la quest del Tempio Maledetto, segnalata come Rango A e disponibile solo la domenica. Lotor non aveva mai avuto l'occasione di completarla perchè era aperta solo ai team.

Le istruzioni erano semplici: ogni gruppo veniva teletrasportato in una zona diversa del labirinto che circondava il Tempio con l’obiettivo di recuperare l'artefatto custodito al suo interno, e infine di trovare l'uscita. Al team vincente spettava come ricompensa una vita extra per la settimana a seguire, ma nessuno, fino a quel momento, era mai riuscito a completare la sfida a causa dei mostri e delle trappole.

Ogni tanto, un tintinnio scandiva la sconfitta di un team. Grazie alla potente magia di Lotor, alle capacità curative di Hunk, alle trasmutazioni di Pidge e alle... _abilità_ di Lance, non avevano avuto grossi problemi fino a quel momento.

A dire il vero, Lance se la cavava davvero bene con le armi a lungo raggio, ma Lotor aveva il sospetto che al ragazzo segretamente piacesse essere una danzatrice: era riuscito letteralmente ad affascinare un orco che poi li aveva lasciati attraversare il suo ponte indisturbati.

Riuscirono ad arrivare nella parte centrale del labirinto senza incontrare altri giocatori. Situazione che non poteva durare per sempre.

Improvvisamente, una sagoma schizzò fuori da un passaggio laterale, colpendo Lotor prima che potesse rendersi conto di cosa stava accadendo. Rotolarono sul pavimento, ed il mago si ritrovò disarmato. Non dovette cercare molto lontano per trovare il suo bastone, dal momento che un barbaro glielo stava puntando contro.

«Keith!» urlò una voce femminile «Questi non sono mostri!» Lotor non azzardò a muoversi, ma riuscì a sentire chiaramente la risposta di Lance: «Per te posso essere qualunque cosa, tesoro!»

Prevedibile.

«Hai delle abilità magiche?» chiese il mago rivolgendosi a Keith, se quello era il nome.

«No, non ne ha. Keith, metti giù quel bastone!» esordì una nuova voce, questa volta appartenente a un uomo, la cui sola presenza emanava un forte carisma. Probabilmente era il leader.

Il barbaro fissò corrucciato Lotor, rassegnandosi a restituirgli la sua arma.

Alzandosi, il mago poté osservare meglio i nuovi arrivati. Erano quattro: un barbaro, un paladino, la ragazza ed un altro uomo, un bardo probabilmente, a giudicare dall'arpa che teneva in mano.

« _Conoscervi è un piacere,_  
Coran è il mio nome,  
preferiremmo non combattere,  
lo giuro sulle mie folte chiome,»

La sua arpa suonò da sola, accompagnando le rime del bardo.

«… cosa?» chiese Hunk, confuso.

«Intende che non vogliamo combattere contro di voi. Io sono Allura. Credo che ci sarebbe di grande aiuto un'alleanza con voi. Le mie abilità curative, in quanto chierico, non sono abbastanza forti per completare questa quest,» disse la ragazza.

«Perché dovremmo farlo?» chiese Pidge, pronta a combattere, ma Lotor la fermò prima che potesse succedere qualcosa.

«Ha ragione. Siamo deboli nel combattimento ravvicinato, un paladino e un barbaro potrebbero facilmente contrastare i mostri, mentre noi due possiamo combattere a distanza», spiegò Lotor, indicando se stesso e Lance.

 

_Questo momento sarà ricordato,_

_come quello in cui il destino del gioco fu cambiato,_

_ma, ahimè, un maleficio era in agguato_

 

_«_ Giuro che non sapevo che il tempio fosse maledetto!» esclamò Lance, sollevando le mani di _Shiro_.

«È letteralmente il nome della quest!» urlò Keith.

«Credevo che fosse una citazione a Indiana Jones!» replicò la danzatrice.

«Non ti ammazzo adesso solo perchè sei nell'avatar di Shiro e perchè di solito non prendo a pugni le ragazze...»

Lance deglutì. «Già… non si prendono a pugni le ragazze...» si guardò attorno, nel terrore che qualcuno svelasse il suo bluff.

Ma avevano dei problemi più grossi da risolvere in quel momento.

«Incredibile,» disse Lotor, con un'espressione fra il divertito e l’ammirato. «Questo è un incantesimo unico nel suo genere. Non l'ho mai visto in azione!» Era concentrato sulle rune che avevano causato il loro problema. «Si tratta dell'incantesimo che scambia gli avatar.»

«Wow, Sherlock, e ci arrivi solo ora? Come lo annulliamo?»  chiese Pidge sarcasticamente.

«Non possiamo. Dobbiamo finire la quest per aver indietro i nostri avatar,» spiegò il mago.

«Moriremo tutti!» esclamò Hunk, accasciato contro il muro e cercando di coprire al meglio il corpo di Lance. «Non voglio finire i miei giorni mezzo nudo!»

«Tieni,» Allura, nel corpo di Hunk, gli consegnò il suo stesso mantello.

« _Nessuno morirà,_  
fino a quando uniti resteremo,  
la collaborazione ci salverà  
e imbattuti ne usciremo,» disse Shiro, nel corpo di Coran, leggermente sconcertato dalle sue stesse parole.

«Mi dispiace amico, sono stato maledetto qualche tempo fa e non c'è modo di risolvere il problema,» spiegò Coran, ora nel corpo di Pidge, dando un colpetto sulla spalla del suo stesso avatar.

«Adesso che facciamo?» disse Pidge, sembrando ancora più terrificante del solito nel corpo di Keith.

«Da questa parte,» indicò Lotor, spostandosi con grazia una ciocca di capelli dal viso.

«Ebbene,» cominciò Lance, seguendo Lotor e tenendo alto lo scudo di Shiro, «non ne vuoi approfittare?» ammiccò verso l'avatar di Allura.

«Diciamo che non mi sembra un buon giorno per morire,» disse il mago gettando un’occhiata alle loro spalle: Shiro, nel corpo di Coran, teneva l'arpa come se fosse pronto ad usarla come arma impropria.

«Attenti!» urlò Keith, nell'avatar di Lotor, spingendoli via. Una palla di fuoco si schiantò nel punto dove si trovavano pochi istanti prima. Un mostro con decisamente troppe zampe saltò fuori dall'ombra, pronto a divorarli.

«Bene! Un ragno gigante non è abbastanza, facciamogli anche sputare palle di fuoco!» strillò Hunk dalle retrovie.

Keith andò incontro al mostro, pronto a farlo a pezzi, dimenticando tuttavia di non essere più un barbaro. Al posto degli artigli, nelle sue mani apparve una verga. Il mostro ed il ragazzo si fissarono interdetti.

«Uhhh… _Alakazam_?» Il ragno lo colpì allo stomaco.

«Che facciamo?!» urlò Lance.

«Sta succedendo qualcosa qui!» Pidge si stava fissando le mani - o quelle di Keith - mentre queste si ricoprivano di pelo viola. I suoi occhi presero una tinta gialla.

«È la modalità berserk di Keith! Attacca e basta!!» urlò Allura con la voce profonda di Hunk.

°°°

Nella piazza centrale della Città d’Inizio c’era una folla radunata davanti alla bacheca dei premi; qualcuno aveva completato la quest del Tempio Maledetto. Tuttavia i vincitori non si vedevano da nessuna parte.

«Voglio sapere perchè hai una targhetta intorno al collo?» chiese Matt, il fratello di Pidge. Il gruppo si era diretto alla sua Locanda, senza guardare in faccia nessuno, dopo aver completato la quest. «E chi è Coran?» chiese di nuovo il ragazzo, confuso.

«Abbiamo un accordo di non divulgazione, ciò che accade nel labirinto resta nel labirinto,» spiegò sua sorella, fissando il vuoto con uno sguardo devastato.

«La prossima volta lasciatemi morire,» piagnucolò Hunk dal suo angolino.

«Non ci sarà una prossima volta, dovranno passare sul mio cadavere!» disse Keith. Non era mai stato così serio.

«Ma avete recuperato l’artefatto?» dissa Matt.

Pidge lanciò sul bancone un cubo scuro attraversato da una sottile linea verde.

«Cos’è?» chiese il barista.

«Cos’è?» chiese il cubo.

 

_Il dì seguente, la leggendaria gilda dei Leoni è nata_

_e della danzatrice la proposta delle Sirene affondata_

_E di trovare Voltron la promessa fu suggellata_

 

_«_ Quindi, cos'è esattamente questo Voltron?» chiese Hunk.

«Nessuno lo sa! Al lancio del gioco avevano detto solo che c'era un tesoro segreto da trovare, Voltron, appunto. L'unica cosa che sappiamo è che è tutto ciò che rimane di un'antica cultura. Io credo che sia un artefatto, ma a questo punto potrebbe essere qualsiasi cosa,» spiegò Pidge. Aveva convocato tutti quella mattina perché forse aveva trovato un indizio sull’ubicazione di Voltron. «Stavo giusto controllando la lista delle quest permanenti non ancora completate, e ho trovato questo,» continuò, aprendo un vecchio libro sul tavolo.

«La quest del Principe Demone: nelle profondità nascoste del gioco, risiede il Re Demone, il cui castello è costruito in una misteriosa terra, rimasta disabitata per diecimila anni.» Pidge guardò il suo team speranzosa.

«Quindi...?», intervenì Keith, che continuava a spostare lo sguardo da Pidge al libro con aria perplessa.

«Terra disabitata! Vuol dire che qualcuno un tempo ci viveva!»

«Intendi dire che Voltron potrebbe essere nascosto nella quest?» chiese Allura.

«È un po' vago come indizio...» commentò Shiro, in modo scettico.

«Deve essere vago, altrimenti chiunque può trovarlo!» Lance, al contrario, sembrava pronto a buttarsi.

«C'è qualcosa da considerare prima,» intervenne Lotor. «Questa è certamente la quest più difficile del gioco, dobbiamo essere sicuri di riuscire a completarla.»

«È per questo che dobbiamo provare adesso! Fino a domani sera abbiamo una vita extra, possiamo farcela!»

In effetti era un punto valido. Il team annuì e Lotor fece un respiro profondo. Era nei guai.

 

_Le cento sfide che gli eroi dovettero affrontare,_

_Che i cento peccati del Re Demone stanno a simboleggiare,_

_con i suoi crimini infinite pagine si potrebbero colmare._

 

«Credo che avrò gli incubi per il resto della mia vita,» sospirò Hunk, accasciato in terra.

Al momento si trovavano in una zona sicura, proprio prima della battaglia finale. Avevano impiegato quasi tutto il giorno per completare l'intero dungeon; erano quasi giunti alla fine, solo il Re Demone si frapponeva tra loro e la vittoria.

«Combattere contro un Weblum è letteralmente un suicidio volontario, figuriamoci tre, che problemi hanno i programmatori?» grugnì Keith attraversando la stanza avanti e indietro in modo nervoso. Aveva perso la sua spada preferita nello scontro e non era per niente felice della cosa.

«Ho paura di quello che ci aspetta. Se il penultimo stage è stato così difficile, non voglio nemmeno immaginare come sarà combattere contro il boss finale» considerò Allura.

«Di certo non si sconfiggerà da solo! È un lavoro sporco, ma qualcuno deve pur farlo!» esclamò Lance, portando un pugno in aria e dirigendosi verso il portale per l’ultima stanza. «Andiamo!» spronò, sparendo nel nulla.

«Forse dovremmo andare con lui,» suggerì il Paladino, preoccupato.

«Lui..?» tutti si fermarono. « _Lui?!_ » ripeté di nuovo Keith, con una sfumatura pericolosa nella voce. Marciò verso il portale a passo di carica, seguito subito dal resto del gruppo. Lotor li seguì rassegnato, ma sapeva che quel momento sarebbe arrivato.

«Se ci fa cadere in un'altra trappola giuro che lo ammazzo,» disse Pidge mentre aiutava Hunk ad alzarsi.

Scoprirono subito che Lance era sì vivo, ma non esattamente nelle migliori condizioni: giaceva sul pavimento, con un'ascia premuta sul petto che gli impediva di scappare.

«Sembra che abbiamo degli altri ospiti,» sibilò la donna che impugnava la suddetta ascia. Era grande come un mezzo gigante.

«In guardia!» l'urlo di Shiro li mise tutti sul chi vive. Invocò il suo scudo, proteggendo Allura da tre frecce scagliate da una ragazza con la pelle arancione, già pronta ad attaccare un bersaglio più facile.

Keith si lanciò verso la donna che costringeva Lance a terra. Era nella sua forma berserk, e nonostante la donna fosse più grande, lui restava comunque più veloce.

Pidge scagliò un'ampolla verso la terza donna, un cecchino a giudicare dai vestiti. Il vetro si ruppe, rilasciando una coltre verde che la circondò oscurando la sua linea di tiro.

Shiro si accorse troppo tardi della quarta donna, nascosta dietro le sue compagne. Stava tracciando un sigillo nell'aria; provò ad avvertire il suo team, ma era troppo tardi. Un varco nero si manifestò sul pavimento, proprio sotto il sigillo, da cui saltò fuori un'enorme creatura felina grande come un cavallo, con delle zanne spaventose.

In un momento fu subito addosso a Keith, pronto a divorarlo.

Tentativo vano, perché si schiantò contro una barriera invisibile. La creatura si allontanò disorientata e la battaglia si fermò.

Qualcuno si fece avanti dalle retrovie del gruppo.

Lotor attraversò silenziosamente la stanza, fino a trovarsi tra i due gruppi. Un frastuono metallico segnalò che tutti avevano fatto cadere le proprie armi.

«Mio Signore!» le quattro donne si inchinarono, facendogli spazio per il trono.

Lotor si voltò ed estese un braccio: una magnifica spada, avvolta da una luce violacea, si materializzò nella sua mano.

«La Spada di Quintessenza!» Pidge emise un verso strangolato, riconoscendo l'arma. «Credevo fosse una diceria!»

«È senza dubbio un oggetto raro, mia cara alchimista, unico direi. Ne esiste un solo esemplare all'interno del gioco, ed è stata data in ricompensa al primo beta-tester che l'ha completato,» spiegò il mago.

«Tu sei il Principe Demone» sibilò Shiro. Non era una domanda.

«Certamente. A dire il vero, a tutti i beta è stato offerto di diventare uno dei boss del gioco,» spiegò, abbassando la spada e sedendosi sul trono.

«E adesso?» Lance si guardò intorno, «Dobbiamo combattere contro di te? Era questo il tuo piano si dall'inizio? Trovare un gruppo per portarlo nel tuo castello e uccidere tutti?»

«Al contrario. Mi è stato affidato il compito di scegliere i migliori giocatori, ma nessuno si è mai azzardato a iniziare questa quest, così sono dovuto andare io personalmente a cercarli. Vi ho osservato durante tutto il viaggio, e credo di aver fatto la scelta giusta. Voltron è vostro se lo volete.»

«Quindi Voltron esiste davvero!» esclamò Pidge.

«Assolutamente sì. Si tratta di un gioco. Potreste essere i primi beta-tester, se lo desiderate,» disse il mago.

«Quindi potremmo diventare personaggi all'interno del gioco?» chiese Hunk, i cui occhi quasi brillavano.

«Esattamente»

«Keith,» lo chiamò Lance, «Tirami un pugno, credo di star sognando.»

Il barbaro ghignò e lo colpì con tutta la sua forza, facendolo volare verso il muro.

«Sei impazzito?!» urlò la danzatrice, con sguardo tradito.

«Ogni tuo desiderio è un ordine, _milady._ »

 

_Qui finisce la prima parte della nostra storia avventurosa_

_Un’altra volta parleremo della nostra mucca oziosa_

_e della nuova impresa della nostra compagnia grintosa_

Coran il Bardo

 


End file.
